CT-1199 "Halves"
''"Oh, here he is, three minutes late as expected. Now...Where's my gun?" ''―228th Corporal Halves mutters to himself as his target comes into view. CT-1199 or "Halves" is a corporal in the 228th Black Skulls Corp. His nickname "Halves", comes from his serial number 1199. He also has a personalized armor pattern which he designed due to his given nickname to give a halve and halve effect on his armor. He also decorated his helmet by adding a tally for each time he ''"didn't die", ''and adding a human pin-up girl next to the tallies. Biography Corporal CT-1199 earned the nickname "Halves" towards the beginning of his life, this was due to his cereal number being 1199. At first, Halves didn't really like the nickname, he preferred the anonymity. Being just another soldier is who he wanted to be, but eventually, the name grew on him and towards the end of his initial training he was handpicked to join the 228th Black Skulls Corp after showing that he could put immense thought into battle in rapid succession and always have a backup plan for when scenarios turned bad. Upon joining the 228th, Halves was required to take on an extra year of training and conditioning, since he wasn't born or made for the role it requires a lot of training to learn these new skills and techniques. Once his training was complete, Halves was enrolled as a Corporal due to his prowess and combat ability and was eventually shipped off with his squad mates to Kashyyyk to take part in their first mission (Operation Nightingale). The mission was an overall success with the 228th taking very minimal casualties. During his journey to his next mission on Endor, Halves altered his once almost fully camouflaged armor to a half and half look and later adding a pin-up girl to his helmet painting tally decals onto his helmet. This made Halves stand out in his battalion and soon the entire battalion began to learn who halves was, and what he was capable of on the field. Operation Nightingale Operation Nightingale took place on Kashyyyk, the primary objective was to track and shut down CIS scouts that had infiltrated the planet's defenses who were relaying intel back to an unknown CIS frigate. Halves was second in command of his squad and led his own fireteam within that squad. His team was responsible for pushing hard towards an enemy combatant whilst his squadmates kept him covered. During the operation Halves and his squad had already taken out an enemy scout before they received their brief on the planet. The mission was considered a success with Halves squad taking no casualties yet hunting and shutting down over 17 droid scouts on the planet. Operation Midnight Recluse Operation Midnight Recluse was a 4 hour night mission that was launched at Endor's midnight. The offensive's primary objective was to capture an unnamed senator who was supplying the CIS with parts to build a super cannon, capable of destroying moons and planets in a matter of shots. Only 1 company was dropped in, holding the other 2 back in reserve. Halves was a member of the company that was dropped onto Endor and had to take charge of his squad after his sergeant was temporarily taken out during the first firefight. Although the mission was written down as a success many member of the 228th will always remember the mission for it's heavy losses taken in just a few hours. The members of the 228th used this operation as a lesson and grew from it and decided to become better. Equipment Corporal Halves wore standard phase II armor, with a modified visor for better vision during night ops. He also carries a DC-15a into battle, occasionally modified to keep the blaster sounds quieter than usual. Trivia * Halves was created when the creator (Delta-7576), was trying to create a unique texture for a model pack released on the Steam Workshop. * The first design included grey armor and plain black armor on each half, but the alternate head design was created by accident and to stay with the 228th theme the camo was applied. Legal: © 2020, 228th Black Skulls CorpCategory:Clone troopers Category:Clone trooper Category:228th Black Ops Category:Grand Army of the Republic Category:Groups Category:Clone Trooper varients